Bone is constantly subjected to a dynamic process which includes bone resorption and bone formation. These processes are mediated via specialized cells. Bone formation is the result of the deposit of a mineral matrix by the osteoblasts and bone resorption is the result of the dissolution of this bone matrix by the osteoclasts. The majority of bone disorders are caused by a disturbed equilibrium between bone formation and bone resorption. Osteoporosis is characterized by a dry loss of this bone matrix. An activated mature osteoclast resorbs the bone after adhesion to the bone matrix via the secretion of proteolytic enzyme, and protons inside the adhesion zone, resulting in depressions or hollows in the bone surface which appear when the osteoclast detaches itself from the bone.
Studies have shown that the fixation of the osteoclast on the bone is mediated by receptors: the integrins. Integrins are a superfamily of receptors mediating the cell/cell and more particularly cell/matrix adhesion process, including in particular αIIbβ3 as a blood platelet receptor (fibrinogen) and αvβ3 as a vitronectin receptor. The peptides containing the RGD unit as well as the anti αvβ3 antibodies are known for their ability to inhibit resorbtion of dentin and prevention of osteoclast adhesion on the mineralized matrices (Horton et al. Exp. Cell. Res. (1991), 195, 368). The peptide Echistatine, isolated from snake venom also contains an RGD unit and is described as an inhibitor of the adhesion of osteoclasts to the bone and is a powerful inhibitor of bone resorption in tissues cultured in vitro (Sato et al. J. Cell. Biol. (1990), 111, 1713) and in vivo in the rat (Fisher et al. Endocrinology (1993), 132, 1411).
The αvβ3 receptor is a transmembrane glycoprotein which is expressed in a large number of cells including endothelial cells, smooth muscle cells, osteoclast and cancerous cells which thus leads to a pluripotentiality of the compounds of formula (I) according to the invention.
In fact, the αvβ3 receptors expressed in the membrane of the osteoclasts are the basis of the adhesion/resorption process, contribute to the organization of the cell cytoskeleton, and are involved in osteoporosis. The αvβ3 receptors expressed in the smooth muscle cells of the aorta, stimulate their migration towards the neointima, which leads to the formation of arteriosclerosis and the occurrence of post-angioplastic restenosis (Brown et al., cardiovascular Res. (1994), 28, 1815). The endothelial cells secrete growth factors which are mitogens for the endothelium and can contribute to the formation of new blood vessels (Angiogenesis).
The antagonists of αvβ3 integrin can therefore lead to a regression of cancerous tumors by inducing apoptosis of the angiogenic blood vessels. (Brook et al. Cell (1994) 79, 1157).
Cheresh et al (Science 1995, 270, 1500) have described anti-αvβ3 antibodies or antagonists of the αvβ3 receptor which inhibit the process of angiogenesis induced by bFGF in the rat eye, a property which can be used for the treatment of retinopathies, in particular in diabetics.
The Patent Application WO-A-94/12181 describes aromatic or non-aromatic substituted systems and WO-A-94/08577 describes substituted heterocycles as antagonists of the fibrinogen receptor and inhibitors of platelet aggregation. EP-A-528586 and EP-A-528587 describe phenylalanine derivatives substituted by an aminoalkyl or a heterocycle and WO-A-95/32710 describes aryl derivatives as inhibitors of bone resorption by the osteoclasts. WO-A-96/00574 describes benzodiazepines and WO-A-96/00730 describes compounds which inhibit the fibrinogen receptor, in particular benzodiazepines which are linked to a ring with 5 nitrogenous members as antagonists of the vitronectin receptor. WO9800395, WO99/32457 and WO99/37621 describe tyrosine derivative antagonists of the vitronectin receptor. EP0820991 claims cycloalkyl derivatives as antagonists of the vitronectin receptor.